The Letter
by Mere24
Summary: After a 2 year separation, Jo writes Laurie begging him to return to her after Beth's death. - This story is on Hiatus and will eventually be re-written.
1. Chapter 1

With tears smearing the hesitant words that poured out of her soul, Jo considered how to sign the desperate little letter. Her first thought was _Your Jo._ However, she could hardly claim herself to be Laurie's. Her mind drifted to a bitter spring- an eternity ago. It was a day that, for more than one reason, Jo tried to relive on a daily basis. Laurie's arms draped around Jo's slim figure and with those blasted words, Jo never heard from her dearest friend again.

"_Oh, Jo, can't you?" _

"_Teddy, dear, I wish I could!" _

_That was all, except a little pause. Then Laurie straightened himself up, said, "It's all right, never mind", and went away without another word.'_

Tears started running down her cheeks more furiously, 'Snap out of it, Jo.' Wiping her tear stained face she signed the letter simply, _Jo_ and as an afterthought scribbled _Please come home to me. _Feeling more alone than she thought bearable, Jo brought her knees to her chin and poured her thoughts, anger, and especially regret into a pool of tears. Bethy would not want Jo to cry, not today. Beth would tell her favorite sister that she was brave; the opposite of what this bold girl was feeling at the present.

Never having felt quite so alone in all of her life, Jo wanted nothing more than to jump the hedge that lay between the March and Laurence homes and pour her sorrows onto her beloved playmate. Having sent countless letters in the two years that Laurie had been gone without an answer, Jo knew that this letter may not be read at all. Feeling hopeless and determined, she felt certain that this letter _must_ reach him, if it did not, how would she go on? With a little prayer, Jo sent her little letter in hope that it may be read by her intended.

…

Draping his leg over the left arm of his chair, Theodore Laurence was bored. The thought of the piano that sat merely 10 feet from his seat nauseated him. Finding that he fit in very well wherever his adventures had taken him, Laurie could not find himself contented with anything, or anyone that crossed his path. Longing for the openness of the March household, where girls were not afraid to show themselves, Laurie found that most women that he had encountered wore masks. The masks were beautiful, and fun for short periods of time, but none of them were real…_and none of them were Jo._

Jumping up from his armchair at yet another chasing thought of Josephine March, _why can I not forget her?_ Laurie marched around his sitting area thinking of all of the reasons not to love Jo. _She was boyish and awkward, clumsy and unrefined, she always made a mess of her clothing, and her hands were always stained of ink, she smelled of wildflowers and parchment, and most of all, she did not love him in return. _

Laurie's thoughts were interrupted with a knock at his door. A maid entered with a single envelope on a silver tray. The penmanship on the envelope was familiar, however, there was something very different about it. Knowing in an instant that the letter was from Jo, Laurie felt an unmistakable pang in his chest. She had written him so often when he first left, and now, two years later Laurie had not seen a letter in over six months. Why was she starting again, could Jo not just leave well-enough alone? Laurie grabbed the offending object from the tray, and studied the envelope for a moment. The envelope read _Theodore Laurence_, whereas all of her previous little mementos were addressed to _Teddy_. Curiosity was overridden by anger, and Laurie tossed the upsetting piece of correspondence in the top drawer of his bureau with the rest of Jo's unopened mail. _Jo is the one that wanted to be rid of me_, thought Laurie.


	2. New York

Two months had past since Jo felt life in her little corner of solace. It seemed that even Jo's characters had abandoned their stage of creativity that was her imagination. Never having felt quite so isolated in her once happy home Jo knew that she needed a change of scenery. With no Beth, and no word from Laurie, Jo decided that she had been dependant long enough and needed to embrace what she had become. It was time to spread her wings and see where the winds of change may change her.

Without much need for explanation, Jo told Marmee of her plan. The details were settled over dinner, Jo was to stay with a dear friend of The March's in New York where a change of pace may just do some good.

That evening Jo returned to the garret for a little bit of peace. Wishing nothing more than to sit down with her childhood chum, and chatter over all of the exciting things to come, Jo decided to put her feelings in a letter. Knowing that any correspondence to Laurie would not be received, Jo smartly addressed her dispatch to her youngest sister Amy. _Oh, Amy, _thought Jo, _If only I was where you are, perhaps all of my little problems could be more easily forgotten._ It still did not sit well with Jo that Amy had not returned after Beth's death. Perhaps that is why Laurie never came, never wrote, perhaps Europe allows you to leave your worries with those that you have left behind.

Jo arrived in New York to be met with completely unfamiliar surroundings. From the moment she stepped off of the train, she was met with a beautiful combination of excitement and uneasiness. Everyone that passed by seemed to be in such a hurry that they could not take a moment to nod a hello. Never having seen so many things, Jo's eyes were wide as she wished Meg and Beth could be with her. How Meg would adore looking through the silks and ribbons, and Beth, settled gently under Jo's arm, would love the fresh air, and comfort that she found in her sisters company.

Almost unbeknownst to Jo, she arrived at the doorsteps of Mrs. Kirke's boarding house. Jo was nervous to see what this new adventure would bring, and finally raised her slender hand to knock on the old oak door. Before Jo could knock, the door swung open knocking the bags out of he arms. Her large bag unclasped exposing all of her clothing to the elements. An older foreign man apologized profusely while assisting Jo in righting her bags, and herself.

"I am so sorry, Miss" The man said to Jo, without meeting her eyes with his own.

"It is quite alright, I am generally quite clumsy, and was wondering what kind of fate it may be to make it through this exciting new city unscathed." Jo said frankly, "Jo March" she simply stated with her arm outstretched for a slightly improper hello.

The gentleman smiled, meeting her hand with his, "I am Frederich Bhaer, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss March, will you be staying here long?"

"I certainly hope so" Jo reddened at the thought of how forward she had been with this strange man, in this strange city. "It is a pleasure to meet you, as well Mister Bhaer."

Excusing herself, Jo entered the Kirke home, and was greeted with a smile and embrace. Jo was shown to her room, which was small, but very cozy. There was a desk, and a little bed, and a wonderful little view of the city. Jo knew that this was exactly what she needed. A chance to get away, a place to help ease the pain of memories.

...

Laurie paced his bed chamber at the thought of returning to the states. Already setting his mind on not returning to Concord, Laurie's thoughts raced from the thought of new responsibility, to the thought of relative proximity. With an ocean-wide of separation Jo continually crept into his thoughts, he rarely awoke without having had her visit his bed. All of the diversions in Europe had not been able to snuff out the memory of Jo March. Now the thought of sharing the same continent with the object of his scornful affection was suffocating. Knowing that it was time to become the man that he was destined to be, Laurie picked up a pen and began a new chapter of his life.

_Grandfather, _

_ I am happy to inform you that I will be filling the position that you have offered. I am leaving London and will head straight for my new post. I wish that there was time to visit you at home, however, I believe that the eminent need of the New York office is for new leadership to step in as soon as possible. I hope to hear from you soon, _

_Theodore Laurence_

Already having packed his possessions that he had acquired on his two year tour, Laurie did one more sweep through the room with a plaguing feeling that he may be leaving something behind. Staring at the bureau, it immediately hit him, Laurie paced around the grand room a bit longer. There was a knock at the door,

"Mister Laurence, your carriage is ready, you do not want to be late."

"Thank you, Esther, I will be down in a moment."

Laurie had sent his trunks ahead this morning, he had an overnight bag on the bed. With a look of determination, Laurie walked over to the bag and zipped and grabbed it, turning in a hurry to leave until he past that blasted bureau. Placing the overnight bag on the floor, Laurie placed his palms on the top of the offending drawer and stared into the mirror. _"Be a man, Laurence"_ Laurie said in an irritated tone. Opening the drawer, he lifted a small stack of unopened mail, knelt down, and placed it in his bag, re-zipping the bag with such force it was a miracle that the pull stayed with the bag at the end of its journey from one side to the other. Gritting his teeth, Theodore Laurence said goodbye to Europe to begin a new journey and a new chapter in his life.

…

**A/N: I hope that you are enjoying this so far…I am sorry for the Bhaer that has made his way into the story, but he is necessary sadly. Please send a review my way, thank you Rese and Maria for, let me know if you have any suggestions, criticisms, whatever! Next chapter to appear soon-ish!**


	3. Survival

**A/N: I am not sure that I am crazy about this story, but I have decided that I need to work on it. This is a really long chapter, I could have broken it up but I felt that the four segments worked well together. Sorry, I do not write Bhaer very well, he is not my favorite character. Let me know if this is an endeavor worth continuing. I am going to update my other story next, I have started on that chapter, then I will add to this. **

When Theodore Laurence finally entered his family's New York home, he found his accommodations to be a bit confining, yet elegant. The last time that Laurie was in New York, he felt the excitement of the bustling city envelope him the moment that he stepped onto the busy streets. His feelings today were not that of excitement; in fact, they would be best classified as bitter with a touch of nervousness.

The past years of Laurie's existence were spent playing much more so than working. In fact, the past two years contained not an ounce of work. The purpose of said sabbatical, however, was unfortunately unable to be substantiated. But that must be set aside. Tomorrow morning he would have to walk into an office and be the businessman that Grandfather had always hoped that he would be. Laurie had worried that the nearness of New York to Concord, of New York to Jo, would make this new life unbearable.

Thus far Laurie had found little difference in this destination and his previous one. Jo may as well be an ocean away. In all of his travels, he wondered what Jo would think if she were by his side, how she would react to the lavish scenery. She had always longed to go to Europe, as he had always longed for her to join him abroad. The idea that he was seeing all of wonders that these countries had to offer without Jo had been insufferable. No matter what vice Laurie procured, he could not rid Europe of Jo March. _New York would be different_. They rarely spoke of travels here, _New York would be different_. Laurie decided that he must create a new chapter in his life, he needed to throw himself full force into work, and leave little space for anything else.

…

The eldest Master Laurence resolved to visit his prodigal grandson in New York once he was settled. Despite his declining health, he had missed Laurie exceedingly and needed to know how he was fairing in his new role. The last time that he saw his dearest relation, James Laurence felt his heart breaking right along with the dear boy's. The communications that Laurie had sent while abroad were all very short and untelling. How he had wished that things had happened differently.

There was another reason that James Laurence needed to see his grandson. He had terrible news to share, news that he could not bear to send in a letter.

…

Jo enjoyed the change that New York brought, however, found it to be more of a challenge than the adventure that she had once imagined. The bustling city was full of excitement, it gave Jo true inspiration. She found that she could write in the mornings and at times after lunch, however, once the sun set her inspiration and thoughts also turned to darkness. In the evening hours Jo was plagued by loss, the loss of so many, the loss of so much. Losing Beth was still too much to bear, her wounds reopened nightly. And Laurie, Jo had never fully healed from the loss of Laurie's friendship. After Beth, Jo needed her closest friend more than ever. Having always been surrounded by family, Jo felt alone in the world for the first time in her life. While everything had changed around her Jo had stayed the same, as she had always intended. If only she had known how dreadfully lonely it would make her, perhaps she would have done things differently. Yes, Jo's nights were wrought with tears and regret.

There was solace to be found at the boarding house. Jo's charges were sweet playful girls, they were full of life, something that the governess found refreshing after a sleepless night. Mrs. Kirke was very pleasant and good to Jo, not what she had expected to find in an employer. She had also befriended a man as well, a Friedrich Bhaer. She would not have expected, from their first ill-fated meeting on her first day in New York, a friendship to blossom.

Friedrich was a teacher, well read and the two shared many common interests. He was old enough to be Jo's father, but there was something that was very warm about him, almost familial. As the weeks turned to months, Jo found herself becoming closer to Friedrich. He would often share lunches with Jo and her girls, and on occasion the two would enjoy each other's company after dinner, reading or discussing life and literature.

Jo had always longed to support herself through her writing. When she was not teaching or writing, she would visit publishers in person, only to find that the world of publishing was no different than the world at large. Women had their place, and it was not writing alongside or for men. Confident that her works were as good as any that she had read in the periodicals, Jo decided to submit her manuscripts by mail, perhaps a name without a clear face or gender would get her further.

One afternoon during lunch, Jo received a letter from one of the local Newspapers, and with no restraint, she ripped the envelope off to devour the contents. The enclosed letter stated that they were going to publish one of her short stories. She tried everything in her power to keep her concentration on the girls' math lesson and simply get through the day. Jo was ecstatic once the work day had finally come to a close. Picking up the letter, she reread it at least a dozen times. _How Teddy and I would celebrate this grand news_. Jo shook off that thought immediately and having to share her news with someone, she found herself at Friedrich's door.

"Guess what marvelous thing has happened?" Jo blurted out before the occupant was even allowed to say hello. Friedrich was caught off guard but pleased to see his little friend in such unusually high spirits.

"I do not know, but it does sound exciting." He said with a hearty laugh.

"That is not a guess, what do you think it could be?" Jo added while half skipping into his room. He knew that he must make an attempt if his curiosity was ever to be fulfilled.

"Well, let me think," with a thought filled pause, he added, "they have retraced your lineage and discovered you to be the new Queen of England, and you will be sailing off straight away to accept your crown?" He stated with a gleam in his eye.

"Better!" Jo said, leaning over chair with a playfulness that took over her entire countenance, her eyes brimming with excitement.

"Well, this must be good news indeed, please share with me, Jo." Friedrich laughed once more, what joy this young girl had brought to his life. He took a seat on one of the chairs in his little sitting area to await the good news.

"I have been published, and they sent more than I make in two whole months teaching as payment!" Jo simply beamed happiness. She handed the letter to Friedrich while trying to settle herself enough to take a seat, it was not working.

"'The Double-Edged Sword' by Joe March." He read looking up at her. "Did they not meet you, Jo?" She quickly took the letter back, forgetting about the name, and tried to make light of his question.

"Did you see that they want to read more from me?" Jo smiled and sat across from Friedrich.

"Yes that is wonderful, but I would call upon them and have it changed; you wouldn't want it published as such, would you?" He looked at her with suspicion.

"No need to call upon them," seeing his disapproving look, Jo tried to defend her actions. "It's just a pen name, and hardly one in that vein, everyone calls me Jo. Who cares how it's spelled?"

"I would just hope that you were being true to yourself." He had wanted to say more, but was cut off by Jo suddenly standing, Jo's previous elation was now replaced by anger.

"Thank you Mr. Bhaer, for your heart-felt congratulations." Jo said coldly and began to walk toward the door. With a turn in his direction, she added "And Furthermore, it is near impossible for a woman writer to be true to herself unless she wishes to write fanciful stories for little girls, which I do not!" Friedrich stood and approached Jo, trying to take her hand, which is immediately snatched away.

"Jo, you misunderstand me, you are more than this." He tried to sound sincere, but the truth in the words cut Jo to the quick.

"I feel that I understand you completely, I am sorry if I do not live up to your exacting expectations." Jo said biting her bottom lip to keep it from quivering, "I believe that it is time for me to go."

"Jo-" Friedrich tried, but it was obvious that the damage had been done and whatever he was to say would fall on deaf ears.

Without allowing another word, Jo left the room.

…

Any onlooker at the Laurence's New York home would believe that they had stumbled upon one of the happiest families in existence. Theodore Laurence and his grandfather were so pleased to see one another once more. The two truly enjoyed each other's company and each were welcomed with equally warm embraces and kind words. Once pleasantries were done, the two got right down to business affairs at Laurie's request.

Throughout the course of dinner, Laurie's grandfather was quite pleased with the young man that sat before him. He was not the heartsick young man that had left Concord. No, not heartsick, but somewhat hardened. The two men excused themselves from the dinner table and sat in the drawing room with a glass of brandy and a warm fire. It seemed that Laurie had made his place in the family firm, was well respected and had thrown himself full force into his new position. Though James missed his carefree, mischievous grandson, he felt immense pride for the man that sat before him.

"Well, my boy, I do have to say that I am quite pleased that you have decided to return, you seem to fit well here," Mister Laurence said.

"Well, grandfather, I think that we could both agree that it is high time that I take my place as a man in this family, and I am pleased to do so." Laurie replied.

The two continued talking of the business for a bit. Laurie had made quite a turnaround in the two short months that he had taken up post to manage this branch of the family business. If the current trend continued through the end of the year, the New York office would be nearly twice as profitable as it had been in the previous stretch. James Laurence was brought back to the uncomfortable task that had brought him. Laurie noticed the uncomfortable look that his grandfather wore and grew concerned. The conversation had halted and Laurie wondered for a moment what dark thoughts consumed the old man's thoughts.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Laurie asked with marked concern in his tone. James allowed his eyes to meet Laurie's and with a sigh he knew that it was time.

"Have you.." He had tried to tell Laurie of their dear neighbor's death several times on this day, but had not been able to bring the words forward. "Have you heard from Jo recently?"

Obviously taken aback by the unexpected question from his grandfather, Laurie quickly replied "No," in a tone that was much sharper than intended. The older Laurence understood why the question may have pained Laurie, but he knew that he must persevere.

The two men sat in silence for a moment, Laurie wondering why his grandfather would bring _her_ into this. His heart began to race and it took significant effort to control his breathing.

"Laurie, I have something difficult to tell you, something that I felt needed to be said in person, I couldn't bear to write in a letter." Mister Laurence paused.

_Couldn't bear to write in a letter? _Laurie stood and placed one hand on the mantel above the fire as if to brace himself. He had so many thoughts flying through his mind all at once, _was Jo alright, was she ill, had she met someone._ Laurie was having a difficult time catching his breath while he waited for his grandfather to finish with the news from home.

"I am afraid to tell you that our dear Beth has left us." With a mournful expression, Mister Laurence waited patiently for a reaction.

Laurie began to feel ill, for a brief moment he felt his head spinning. _Not Beth_, _dear Beth_. He knew that she had been ill for quite some time now, _how could he not have know? Why had no one told him? How was Jo handling this? _With Amy gone and Meg married to John, who would be there to comfort her? He knew the answer, Jo was alone. Laurie turned and faced his grandfather with a grave expression, he simply asked, "When?"

"It has been about three months now, the March's have had a very difficult time getting on. Beth was such a dear child. I thought that perhaps Jo had written-"

Laurie cut him off my saying "I think that I need to excuse myself grandfather, I apologize."

After speaking these words, Laurie excused himself to his bedchamber. He needed to find that damned letter.

…


	4. Success and Pain

**A/N: I was talking to my husband trying to get some ideas on how our pair could reunite, this was his suggestion: "I say that they go to the local starbucks and happen to run into each other while she is ordering her grande half-caf mocha, it is very important that she orders it half-caf" **

**What can I say, he is my Muse.**

Laurie sat on the edge of his bed with the envelope in hand. He cursed each of these letters as they arrived, but could not bear the thought of parting with them. Despite the fact that his heart had never healed, receiving a letter from Jo made the pain refresh. As they came, he wondered what she could possibly have to tell him that she had not made crystal clear in the grove. Laurie sighed and rubbed his face as if the simple action could erase those memories. He was certain that this letter was to tell him of Beth, to tell him in her words. He broke the seal and with a strong resolve, began to read.

_Teddy, _

Just the sight of his name in her pen was enough to undo him.

_Beth is gone, she is gone and I do not know quite what to do with myself. I am lost. I feel lost to the world and more than anything, lost to you. I need you to help me through this. I know that I will never make it alone. Oh, Teddy, why does this hurt so very badly? _

_I saw Grandfather today, he did not know when you would come home. I am so sorry for any pain that I have caused, I wish more than anything to take it back, to take it all back. I pray to God for a chance. I have ruined everything and it has only served to leave me friendless and utterly alone._

_Teddy, how could God have taken little Beth from me? Didn't He know that I needed her? She was my comfort, my strength – both of which seem to have left with her. I must leave this place, Teddy, now that everything I love is gone. I am praying that this letter reaches you. I need you to read this. I need you to come home. I understand why you did not respond to the others, but please. _

_It is not my intention to pester you; this letter will be the last that I will send. _

_Jo_

_Please come home to me_

Laurie's hands were shaking and tears threatened to spill over his lids. _Why did I not read this earlier? "_Selfish brute" He said aloud to the empty room. He read and reread the letter, tearing it to pieces, trying to make it more, trying to make it her. "Please come home to me," he read aloud. _Oh Jo, if it were only so easy. _All of the sudden he was with her in the grove. He normally suppressed the urge to go back there, but he allowed his mind to wander. Oh how he still loved her.

Could he set his pain aside to comfort her? Laurie knew how Jo loved Beth, he could not imagine how she may be suffering. Though ashamed to admit it, he did not know if he could withstand returning to be Jo's comfort and receive nothing in return. The comfort that he longed for would be a refreshed need that would never be met. There was hope in the letter, though he was assured that he was deluding himself. "She prays for a chance to take it all back," he once again spoke to the walls. _Could she have been as tortured as I have these past years? Did she truly regret- Impossible. _He could not help but think that if she had come with him, that they could bear this together. His breast could have received the tears that smeared the words of Jo's last letter. This train of thought was taking him nowhere. He must decide his next move. _She wrote of leaving, will I be too late?_

…

There were days in which Jo found herself at peace, not content, certainly not happy. Though she had fleeting moments of happiness, darkness always prevailed. She thought that leaving Orchard House, wrenching herself from Concord, would dilute the memories that devoured her soul. Jo could not have been more wrong. She was certain that she could never feel at home anywhere again, never feel the joy that she knew two years since. Jo was a lost being, thrown overboard, cast away, partially by her own doing. She felt a need to attach her life somewhere, to something.

Writing consumed Jo much differently than it once had. It was as if there was something within screaming to be released, it was liberated only through her pen. She wrote well and what she wrote began to sell. Her stories were bursting with darkness, sensational pieces that could only have been conjured up by a tortured soul. In the short month that she had resided in New York, Jo, or Joe rather, had Published four stories in the Gazette, a local reader's periodical. She was so well reviewed that her editor wished to give her a permanent weekly spot if she could keep up with the demand. Paul Bernard, her editor, had still yet to meet Joe March and Jo saw no reason to change that.

In less than a month's time Jo had earned 8 month's worth of governess salary. Knowing that she should be exhilarated by this truth, her emotions somehow fell short. She had always wished for this, she had told Beth that one day they would live together, supported only by Jo's pen. It had been three months; Jo knew that this, her wish, would never come to be.

The success that she was receiving was bitter-sweet. Nothing in Jo's life changed. No one knew that was being published, save Friedrich. Jo and Friedrich had become somewhat estranged. Jo had immense pride and though there was truth in his words, Friedrich's criticism was too much for her to forgive at the moment. They saw one another in the hall and exchanged pleasantries, however, Jo had turned her heart, and any door that may have been slightly cracked was since slammed shut.

In the afternoons, after the girls had finished their lessons and Jo was free to do as she pleased, she sat at her little desk in her little room with her one true friend, her pen.

…

After a pain-filled sleepless night, Laurie grudgingly pulled himself out of bed. Despite his lack of sleep he still knew not what to do. He heard his grandfather below in the dining room and felt it best to bring several questions to the dear man. As Laurie approached, James Laurence could not help but to notice the darkness that shadowed his grandson's eyes. There was a bit of guilt and sorrow felt by the elder gentlemen, however he knew it best not to leave the boy ignorant.

"Good morning grandfather, I trust that you have slept well." Laurie stated as much as asked.

"Very well, my boy, I would have hoped the same for you, however your eyes tell a different story." He said with a look of concern.

"Never mind that, I am afraid that I left so hastily last night that I may not have heard the full story. The shock of the news was a bit much to take in all at once." Laurie paused, "What of Jo, do you know anything of her well-being, have you spoken to her?" Laurie knew well that they had spoken, as Jo had mentioned it in her letter.

"Have a seat with me if you will," James Laurence began. "You know that I would never wish to give you news that would harm you, and I care for the March family as if they were my own. I attended the dear one's funeral, it was not well attended simply family and myself, Amy was unable to return. I had never seen Jo quite so, it was as if all life had been drawn out of her. The loss appeared too much for the girl to handle."

Laurie felt a sadness build within himself. When his grandfather paused, Laurie simply looked up at him and waited.

"Two days had passed since the funeral and I was notified of a visitor in my study. To my surprise, it was Jo, I certainly had not expected her, but she was welcome just the same. She sat before me and before she could say anything, she began to sob. I tried to comfort her, however, she did not wish for consoling and all that she would accept was a handkerchief.

"I asked what I could do, if there was anything that she or her family needed. She shook off the suggestion for help and simply asked if I knew when you were to return. I certainly did not know, as you seemed to have no intention of concluding your sabbatical. She asked that I let you know when you did return to please call for her as she needed you. After that, she simply arose, kissed my cheek and retired home." James had completed his narrative and awaited a response.

"That was all that there was to the visit? She needed me to call on her if I were to return? Have you seen her since?" Laurie asked, attempting to remain calm, oh the power that this girl had over him.

"I saw her out of doors a few times over the following few weeks, however, within the past two months I have not seen her at all." The grandfather thought over this, just now realizing that it was odd. The March girls were frequently outside and he had not seen Jo in what seemed like ages.

"She wrote a letter." Laurie began his confession, "She wrote it three months ago. I only read it last night." He hung his head, ashamed, cursing himself for not reading it sooner, not being there in her time of need.

"One could hardly blame you for not wishing to revisit the past, the question is, how do we proceed to the future?" If Laurie could answer this question, he would.

"She wrote of leaving, I know not where. Perhaps that is why you have not seen her." Laurie looked his grandfather in the eyes, his own look reflecting that of great need. "When you return to Concord, would you call on the Marches and inquire as to her whereabouts?" Laurie asked.

"I would be glad to. I will happily do anything that will help you or anything that would help Jo. Perhaps this will aid in you mending each other." Mister Laurence said hopefully.

"Some things can never be mended." Laurie stood after the abrupt statement, swallowed the last of his tea and left the house.

**A/N: Ok, Ok, I am starting to like my story, especially now that I have a better idea of where I am taking it. If have a moment, please let me know what you think.**


	5. Discovery

Theodore Laurence still had little choice but to give everything that he had to work. He had to wait. Waiting was the only option. He felt it natural that the harder and longer that he labored the less time he would have to brood, perhaps he would tire so much from his daily exertions that his nights would be filled with nothing but sleep. Laurie was distressed to find that he was wrong. At night he found himself plagued with guilt. The subject of his dreams had not changed, but they were so much worse than they had been before that letter, before Grandfather's visit, before he knew about Beth. Everything was so much easier when he was ignorant, and even then he was barely getting by.

Before the letter, Laurie had dreams that were occasionally heartbreaking, but more often lascivious and tantalizing. He hated to wake but cursed his weakness when he did. His dreams of late were of a desperate Jo. A Jo that was hurting with no one to turn to. A Jo that was wounded as badly as he was, probably more so. In his dreams, there was nothing that he could do to help either of them.

He had resolved to wait for grandfather to visit the March family, discover Jo's whereabouts and write back with the information. When he and his grandfather concocted this plan, he had not expected old man to stay so long and Laurie grew impatient. In a month's time, Laurie began to wonder if he should take matters into his own hands. Before Laurie had time to formulate a new plan, James March announced that he had overstayed his welcome and would be leaving within the week. On a cold Thursday morning, the only remaining members of the Laurence family parted ways.

Alone once more, Laurie held a glass of brandy, thoughtlessly swishing the brown liquid in circles, losing himself in the whirlpool that appeared in the center of the glass. The entire time his grandfather had been here Laurie wished for him to leave. It may have been impatience, as he did want news from home, but it was more likely due to his turn of heart. He felt a pang of guilt that he could not just enjoy his grandfather's company. It, however, did not surprise him, in over two years Laurie had found joy in nothing. He stared into the fire, taking a sip of the liquid that he felt burn as it traveled through his body. He wondered if this was all that life would be for him, if he was meant to be alone and miserable. He knew that a solid employ and vast wealth would never be enough to sustain him.

…

Jo sat at the little desk in her room as she did every night. The thought that she had money for the first time in her life almost pleased her, Jo wished that there was something in the world that could truly please her. She had completely forgotten what happiness felt like. New York had been a wise choice, as if there had been so many that one could call it a choice. This new home of hers afforded her plenty of food for the imagination and few distractions, everyone was so busy that it was easy to become lost in one's own head. Ever since Mr. Bernard extended the offer of weekly publications Jo had worried that it would end as quickly as it had begun. Yes, this would end, as all good things in her life had.

Jo thought of her little charges and wondered how long she should continue to teach the girls. She benefited their company as they reminded her of better days. The girls would play and laugh as she once had. They reminded her of Meg before she married, Amy before she left, Teddy before their hearts were broken, and of Beth. Jo wanted to warn them to enjoy every carefree moment as one day, they would grow up and everything that they once loved would crumble and fall through their fingers.

These dark thoughts that consumed Jo's mind fed her pen. Her writings were similar to those of her childhood, only more severe. Her villains were more cruel, merciless even. Jo's scenes of rage and violence were more intense and her lovers loved harder and rarely ended happily. It was as if Jo wore a mask by day, a mask of a sweet governess with a caring hand and sharp wit, upon removing it by night a different creature emerged. Jo looked to her left and saw the stack of three complete stories that were ready to be send in, she had one in her soul right now fighting to be freed.

Before settling into writing for the evening, Jo remembered a letter that had been delivered earlier in the day. She pulled it from the pocket of her apron and saw that it was addressed to 'Joe March' which instantly gave away the author. She was not due another check just yet and breaking the seal of the envelope, Jo felt a catch in her breath. Breathing a little heavier than before, she paused before reading the letter as if preparing herself for the possibility of cancelation. Finally opening the letter, Jo read.

_Mr. March, _

_We have received much praise from your works and are anxiously awaiting further manuscripts. Our readers have responded well to your stories and wish to know more about their author. The Gazette wishes to do a featurette on you to run two weeks hence. A mister Joseph Reed will be writing the piece. Everyone at the Gazette is excited to meet you, as we have all become great fans of your work. Please send word as to when you will be available for the interview with Mr. Reed and I will personally ensure that everything is in order. _

_Thank you again, _

_Sincerely, _

_Paul Bernard_

Jo allowed the letter to drop to the floor and felt the room move around her. _How can Joe March be interviewed for the Gazette?_

…

James Laurence returned to Concord after a very long journey. He decided that a full day of rest was in order before he would be able to call on anyone, he took a seat with a good view of his neighbor's quaint home, resting his old feet on an ottoman. The next morning, the gentleman set out on foot to his neighbor's front door. Hannah informed him that the Mister and Misses were at the Brooke's for the day and were not expected back for supper. James bowed and returned home.

Over the course of the next 3 weeks, James Laurence made several calls. On his last visit, he asked Hannah to please alert the Marches that he had called, thinking that certainly she would have the first few times. His neighbors, who always had a way of bringing life into this cold house, seemed to be uncommonly elusive.

One morning, James was alerted that he had visitors and was very pleased to see the Marches in his drawing room. He ordered tea as he entered the room and the three shared pleasantries. Robert and Abigail had both aged significantly since the last time they had met. He knew the cause all too well, no parent should have to bury a child.

"Hannah told us that you had called, I hope that all is well." Mother March stated, concerned for her neighbor and the boy that she loved like a son.

"All is well, Abigail, I was calling to see how Jo is fairing these days. I have seen so little of her." He did not know whether he should disclose that he was inquiring for Laurie.

"She is well, as far as we can tell. She writes very seldom and what she does write is very short, very unlike Jo. I fear that she is not able to cope with the loss of her sister." Her gaze lowered to the floor and her husband instinctively placed an arm around his dear wife's shoulders.

"Where is she, if I may ask?"

"She is working as a governess to a friend of the family's, in New York." Robert replied to the query.

"New York," he repeated, his mouth agape.

"She left shortly after Beth," Mother March could not finish the statement. "She could no longer stay here and we all felt that it was best. Have you heard from Laurie?"

She recalled how Jo would cry nightly even before Beth's passing. Everyone in the home knew that the reason was regret. Jo would never speak of him, but Marmee knew her girls, she saw the letters that were sent and knew that none had returned. After they lost Beth, neither of the parents could comfort her, it was as if they had lost both girls together in a way. How she had prayed that Laurie would return, he could help Jo as no one else could.

"It is for him that I ask. He is still heartsick I am afraid, but working now, he has taken over a branch of the company and is thriving in all things work. I just informed him of our dear Beth and he was terribly worried for Jo." He forced a smile for the couple that was so clearly still grieving.

"Please let him know. If there is any way for him to return, I feel that he may be the best solace for our girl. He could do a great deal of good." Mother March said.

"I pray that they may do one another a great deal of good." With that, the conversation turned to the weather. All three filled with the same secret hope.

…

Rubbing his tired eyes, Laurie stands and takes a turn around his office. He stomps his feet hard on the hardwood floor as if such an action would chase the tiredness straight out of his body. The office has had a banner month, however, his sleeplessness has little to do with his strict work regimen. Laurie has gained the respect of his employees and has almost gotten used to being referred to as 'Mr. Laurence.' Laurie never pictured himself as a business man, he always thought himself too spirited to slave behind a desk all day. Life and circumstance can change many things. Laurie could not quite say that he enjoyed his work, but he respected the fact that his life now had purpose.

James Laurence left New York over a month ago and Laurie had yet to receive word of any kind from him. Once he had been gone one week, Laurie began anticipating a letter. He had told the old man to address it to the office as all daylight hours were spent there. The thought of simply knowing where Jo had gone excited him. He knew that she would mourn her sister greatly, but hoped that foreign lands would bring her some joy. Laurie grinned for the first time in as long as he can remember. He thought of all of the places that they had imagined traveling to when they were younger. Jo longed to see everything. The pyramids in Egypt, the Eiffel Tower, Rome, Italy, she would spin a globe and with the pressure of her index finger discover a new land that she wished to explore. He knew that in all practicality she would not have left the states, she would not have had the funds to warrant such a trip. Perhaps she had not left Concord, she just held herself inside in grief. That would explain why Grandfather had not seen her. The smile that had momentarily breached Laurie's lips had vanished.

As the days of waiting became weeks, it became impossible to suppress thoughts of Jo. She was everywhere. He could not close his eyes without hearing her voice, smelling her unique scent, unlike that of any other woman he had ever met. He could see the ink that stained her hand and the scorch marks on every nice dress.

_Jo March _He thought, though in a voice entirely not his own. This was a new development, he had often heard her voice, now he was hearing her name in a voice that was altogether unfamiliar. Laurie shook it off as momentary insanity. Taking a seat at his impressive mahogany desk, he began to pour himself back into his ledgers. _Jo March _He pushed his chair away from the desk and jumped to his feet. Laurie heard it again, however in another voice altogether, his lack of sleep was beginning to affect him in the strangest of ways.

Walking to the door, he cracked it just to allow a bit of air to circulate. He noticed two of his employees, Carter and Lloyd, standing in the hall with a newspaper discussing something very serious, it almost seemed to be an argument. He could have easily made out their words if he had cared to. Laurie did not mind this behavior as it was the lunch hour and they were free to do as they pleased. Returning to his desk he was taken aback when he heard once more _Jo March. _He was certain that he heard it this time, sure that it was not merely an auditory hallucination.

Laurie left his office before he knew what he was doing and before he could approach the gentlemen, when they saw him they quieted instantly, exchanged looks and both began toward their offices. Laurie could not let them leave without an explination.

"Wait, please, what, who where you discussing, what name were you using just now?" Laurie looked back and forth quickly between the two of them.

The two employees once again made eye contact, and slowly returned to their original spots. Carter was the first to speak up.

"Sir, I am sorry if we disturbed you, we won't let it happen again."

"No, no disturbance, please the name, who were you talking about?" Laurie was aware that he not speaking in clear sentences but he was too harried by the name that he had heard to form them properly.

Lloyd now took his turn. "Well sir, we were just discussing this ridiculous story in the Gazette, you see, Carter here, thinks that it is brilliant, like nothing that he has ever read before. I, on the other hand, believe that it is nothing but pure rubbish. We were simply sharing our opinions, but I am afraid that neither of us are to be swayed."

Having to control his voice so as not to yell at these men in his employ, did they not understand his question? He could care less about some paper. He spoke slower as to help them understand this time around. "Yes, that's nice. You had said a name earlier, before I came out. Would you please repeat that name."

"A name?" Carter began, "I don't know that we said any name. Perhaps the author?"

Lloyd had a satisfied look on his face as the conundrum had come to a close "Oh, of course the author of this drivel, Joe March."

Laurie felt the floor shift under his feet at the sound of her name coming from his lips. "She has written something that has been published in this paper?" Laurie began to search the paper with his eyes, but Lloyd would not hold the damned thing still.

"Oh not a she sir, it is a man for sure. He has been published every week for nearly two months." Lloyd said, not convincing Laurie.

"How do you know that it is a man and not a woman?"

Both Carter and Lloyd laughed, the gesture obviously did not amuse their employer.

"Well, Mister Laurence" Lloyd paused to nod hello to the post carrier and continued, "The Gazette is strictly a men's magazine, they have never featured a woman, and have a look at the name."

Handing the paper to Laurie, he read the name aloud as if he were asking a question "Joe March." Laurie rubbed his eyes and chocked this experience up to his imagination and sleeplessness.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for entertaining my curiosity." Laurie left them without another word. Tired or not, this is almost too unbelievable to be a coincidence. _Joe March. _He would laugh at himself if he could catch his breath for long enough to do so.

Returning to his office, he discovered that the post boy had delivered the letter that he had sought for three weeks. Without a moment's hesitation Laurie broke the seal and devoured the letter. He read it a second and then a third time just to be certain that his eyes were not deceiving him. His senses had run amuck today.

_Jo is in New York? _Laurie read the line again just to be absolutely certain. _"I am pleased to tell you my boy that Jo is residing in New York and has for quite some time now." _Realization hit him is an instant. Laurie sprang from his chair once more and came back to the gentleman that he had left a short time ago.

"Lloyd, may I borrow that paper, I would like to judge that March fellow for myself. I will return it to you before the day is up if you please." Laurie asked.

Lloyd handed the paper to Mr. Laurence and told him "I am finished with that rag, you may certainly keep it." He did not mind giving up the paper, however, if he had he did not think that he could deny the request of the man standing in front of him, employer or not.

"Thank you, thank you both very much, you have been an immense help today." Laurie once more retreated to his office, leaving the two men to discuss the incredibly peculiar behavior of Mr. Laurence today.

…

**A/N: Let me know what you think, I am starting to have fun with this and hope that you are enjoying reading it. This is about to get good, I am working on the next chapter, it is trouble!**


	6. Deception

Laurie sat in his office reading the Gazette, a paper that he had never seen, yet often heard of. He could tell in an instant that this work belonged to Jo March. Her writing had become darker, more severe but somehow far better than it had been when they were younger. This little narrative fully enveloped him as he was reading. The fear that the hero faced was palpable all the way to the gory conclusion. Laurie felt himself have to stand and catch his breath once he had finished the account. He felt as though he had just been taken on a wild ride, and did not fully know if the racing of his heart was due to the sensationalism of the tale or if it was the fact that it was penned by Jo, penned by Jo here, in New York. The paper credited this work to 'Joe March.'

"You sly girl." Laurie said aloud to his empty office. So, Jo March, Joe March rather, had become a success. He had never doubted that she could, Jo could do anything that she put her mind up to. She had always been boyish and bold, but how was she able to convince this paper that she was a man? He knew that he needed to see her, he could write Grandfather back and see if he could send her address but how long would that take. After having this little taste of what he had longed for for so long, he could not stand to wait any longer. Laurie leaned over his desk searching the paper for any more information, anything that could help. On the back of the paper was the address of the office. With a half smile, Laurie grabbed his hat and coat and upon exiting his office asked his secretary to see that his coach was ready and cancel all of his appointments for the afternoon.

…

Laurie arrived at the address listed and went to the second floor. He had not planned what he would say, how he would attain the information that he needed, but he was certain that he would not leave empty handed. At the end of a long corridor was a door labeled 'The Gazette' in the same script as the paper that he had tucked into his briefcase. With only a second's hesitation he entered the office. There was no one sitting at the front desk, and hardly a front desk for that matter. This was one very large room with easily a dozen desks situated messily throughout. There were offices on the outskirts of the room, however most of the action seemed to occur in the center. Everyone seemed very busy, either at a desk pouring over stacks of papers or in groups loudly conversing with coworkers. Between the noise from the paper press in the back corner and that of the ceaseless chatter that surrounded him, Laurie wondered how anyone could possibly get any work done in this place.

Feeling like he would stand in this spot all day unnoticed, he decided to approach the closest seated employee he could find. Laurie approached a man, most likely in his late 30s, thin as a rail with glasses that were so thick it was a wonder that he could see a thing.

"Good day, sir." Laurie said. The man startled, he was obviously caught off guard by not only the man that was standing in front of him, but simply by Laurie's demeanor and way of dress, it was not often that the office was visited by a gentleman.

"Hello there, what can I do for you?" The man stood from his seat.

"I am here to inquire about one Joe March, could you please point me in the direction of someone who can give me pertinent information?" Laurie asked.

"I will check for you sir, I know nothing of the man except that he has become very popular with our readers." With that the man was gone.

Laurie made note of how different this office was from his own. If the noise had not been enough of a contrast, there was the constant motion and a general lack of cleanliness. Laurie wondered if this office was always this chaotic. Upon reexamining the occupants, it appeared that everyone was in a mild state of panic. His thoughts were derailed as he saw the man that he had briefly spoken to return with a woman.

"This is Maggie, she is our receptionist and can hopefully answer any questions that you may have." With that, the nameless man took his place at his desk and returned to his stack of papers as if there had never been an interruption. Maggie led Laurie to the front desk.

"Everyone seems to be in quite the bustle today." Laurie remarked.

"They certainly are! Mr. Bernard had planned to run with an interview as a cover story, for next week's edition. The interview never happened and the paper needs to run tomorrow. Everyone is scrambling to find a story worthy of the front page." Maggie nervously explained.

"I am sorry to hear that and I hope that you can get your story." Laurie said.

"Oh, goodness no, not me. I'm just the receptionist, I great don't get anything here besides the coffee." Maggie blushed at the assumption of the handsome man standing before her. "How can I help you today sir?"

"I am trying to find information on one of your writers, a Joe March." Laurie said plainly.

"Oh, Mister March, he is the reason for all of this mess. I don't know what I could possibly help you with, sir. They could not even find him for the interview." Maggie added in a near whisper, "It is all very mysterious."

Laurie laughed slightly, knowing full well that 'Joe March' could not possibly give an interview. Jo had been in her share of scrapes, but this one seemed near impossible to get out of, even for Jo. Laurie began to worry over what Maggie had told him, if they could not contact her for an interview, then he may not be able to attain the information that he came for. How could they have no information on her? They had to exchange correspondence and she had to be paid. Laurie decided to press further.

"Well, ma'am, is there anyone else that I could speak to? I am really in need of finding-" Maggie cut him off before he could finish his statement.

"Mister Reed, Mister Reed, could you come here, we need to talk to you about Joe March." The woman made large gestures with her arms pointing to Laurie and attempted to raise her voice over the sounds of the room . He saw the man that Maggie had referred to as 'Mister Reed' stand and rummage through a stack of folders on his desk. When he approached them, he shook Laurie's hand emphatically.

"Mister March, I am so happy to finally meet you. I cannot tell you how worried I have been that you would not come in. To tell you the truth, it was my job on the line if I did not complete this interview." Mister Reed's face held such enthusiasm and relief at the site of Laurie. Obviously Maggie's voice was no match for the overpowering roar of the room and Reed had misheard that Laurie _was_ Joe March.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I'm…" Laurie was stopped for a moment when his eyes caught the writing on the folder that Reed held under his arm, it was labeled 'Joe March.' There was only one way to catch a glimpse at what was inside, without a second thought Laurie quickly finished, "I'm Joe March, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

The moment that the words escaped his lips, Laurie cursed himself. He also immediately thought of four, no five other ways to get into that folder, but he could hardly take it back now. He quickly explained to Maggie that his reason for deception was because he is a very private person and was simply trying to ascertain what information of his may be given to the unwanted inquisitor. She looked a bit confused, but took his word at face value. Laurie was introduced as Joe to everyone that they encountered, as Reed paraded Laurie around like a groom would his new bride. The pair ended up in the office of Paul Bernard, who Laurie discovered to be Jo's publisher.

Paul shook Laurie's hand with fervor, then turned to Joseph Reed and displayed a full smile while exhaling a slight laugh.

"Reed, I didn't think that you had it in you, how did you find him?" Paul asked. Laurie could see that the question had made Reed nervous, and remembered that his job was on the line.

"Mr. Bernard, I don't know whether you know it or not, but our Reed has quite a few tricks up his sleeve," he nudged the man, who was looking much less nervous at the moment.

"Please, call me Paul, and you two hurry to finish that interview, the article needs to be ready to print in the morning."

Paul allowed the men use of his office in an attempt to ensure that the interview went as smoothly as possible. Reed proudly walked to his Boss' seat and laid the folder, which Laurie had not taken his eyes off of since this charade began, on the desk. Reed pulled out his paper and pen and began to question the man before him.

"Alright, Mister March, can I call you Joe?" Laurie nodded, "Could you tell me a little about your childhood?"

"I would be happy to, however, would you be so kind as to bring a glass of water before we begin, I am a bit dry." Laurie lied, trying to get the man out of the little room.

"Certainly," Reed replied as he stood to meet the request of the man he knew as Joe March.

Laurie quickly rummaged through the folder as soon as he was certain that Reed was out of eyeshot. Inside he found many handwritten manuscripts, Laurie felt his heart stop for a moment at the sight of Jo's writing. He was on a mission and knew that it could not take too terribly long to bring a glass of water. Finally he found an envelope that was in Jo's pen. The envelope was addressed to Paul Bernard, but on the back was a forwarding address. Laurie emptied the contents of the letter into the folder, straightened the papers and closed the folder ensuring that it looked as it had when Reed left the room. After placing the envelope in his pocket and attempting to slow his breathing.

Laurie wondered why they had such a difficult time finding Jo if her return address was on every letter that she sent. Perhaps there was a reason that Paul Bernard had doubted Reed's competencies as a reporter.

When Reed returned with the water, Laurie sat in front of him wondering what in the world possessed him to say that he was Jo's alter ego. Placing a hand in his pocket, Laurie ran a finger over the letter and quickly remembered. Now that he had what he came for, Laurie had little choice but to perform, and perform he would.

"Alright, Mister Reed, let me tell you a little about my childhood."

…

There was a very thick envelope alongside the first print of the next week's Gazette waiting for Paul Bernard when he returned from lunch the next day. Paul saw the letter, however was anxious to approve the copy to allow his staff to run the full printing. He read Reed's article, this was certainly nothing earth shatteringly brilliant, but it was entertainment for those readers that had written wishing to learn more about Mister March. Paul sent word through Maggie that the paper was ready to print.

When Paul returned to his desk he saw a letter from Joe March that was post marked four days prior. There had been such commotion over the past few days that the letter had no doubt been overlooked in the shuffle. Paul opened the letter and began to read.

_Mr. Bernard, _

_I regret to inform you that I will be unable to perform an interview for you at this time. I will be leaving today to visit family and will not return for two weeks. I am sorry for any inconvenience that this may cause. _

_If it would be helpful, you could have Joseph Reed send a copy of the questions that he wishes to ask and I will be more than happy to respond with the answers. _

_I have enclosed the manuscripts that are due for the next two weeks, to ensure that nothing is missed in my absence. _

_Sincerely, _

_Joe March_

Paul Bernard put the letter on the table and picked up the envelope once more. He again read that this letter was post marked four days prior. Realizing that Joe had been in here just yesterday and that had to be after the letter was written, he should have been out of town according to the letter and he mentioned nothing of this when he interviewed. There was something that simply did not add up about Joe March. He pulled his file on March and copied down the address that his checks were sent to. Paul stood up, grabbed the letter and his hat and made his way out of the door.

"If anyone needs me, let them know that I will be back this evening, I am calling on Joe March." Paul told Maggie as he left the office.


	7. Visitors

Once Laurie was securely in his coach, he pulled the envelope from his pocket.

"What in God's name where you thinking?" He said aloud. Laurie took a deep breath and tried not to think of how reckless he had been in that office. It was of no use. He tried to convince himself that he had done a good thing. There was no way that Jo could have possibly performed that interview, and he saved that block, Reed, his job. Without going, how would he have gotten her address? Laurie tried to suppress a voice within him screaming that there were much better options than impersonating Jo at her publisher's office.

Now that he had Jo's address, he did not know what he should do with it. They had been here, in the same city for months and neither had known, but now the knowledge was both suffocating and a little relieving. He had suffered for years without her, and after Jo's letter told him of the sad events back home, he knew that she had suffered as well. Yes, Laurie knew that Jo had suffered and that she needed him, but not in the same way that he needed her. If he were to go to her, what would he say and what would come of it?

Laurie had to know what he expected from Jo before he could call on her. He could not risk more pain on either of their behalf's, and he knew that no matter what he expected in return, he needed to be at her side to comfort her. Laurie would be there for Jo, he would be there as he should have been months ago. He thought about the interview with a sardonic laugh. He would have to speak to Jo before the paper was delivered. How in the world would he explain what he had done?

As the coach pulled up to his New York home, Laurie made the decision find Jo at the end of this week. The paper would arrive on Monday and it would be best for her to be prepared. Laurie had but a few days to ready his heart to see her again.

…

Jo had recently finished a grueling mathematics lesson with the girls that tried the patience of all present, and she was more than pleased that her work for the day was completed. She decided not to return to her room immediately as she could not remember the last time that she had spoken more than a greeting to a fellow adult. Jo did not feel a need for such companionship, however there was something inside of her that said that it would be wise. When alone in her room, the only escape from thoughts of loss and death and pain was to turn to her pen and allow her imagination to escape onto a once blank page.

Jo had spent half of the previous night writing, she wrote until her lids could not be held up on their own accord. Before leaving her room that morning, she decided to glance over what she had conjured up the night before and was disturbed by what she read. It was good, very good actually, yet morose and merciless. As Jo read the words that she had penned, she realized that the thoughts that she had suppressed were simply revealing themselves through a different medium. Jo chose not to think about Beth, Laurie, Amy and Meg, all lost to her in one way or another. It seemed as though nothing could remove them from her subconscious. Yes, Jo needed a bit of space and conversation before retiring for the evening.

Walking into the common room on the second floor, Jo looked around at several moderately familiar faces. Taking a seat in front of the fire, Jo realized that there was not a soul in the room that she could put a name to, it appeared that she had not made much of an effort to make friends in her stay with Mrs. Kirke. Right when she had decided that this endeavor was going to be fruitless, Mr. Bhaer walked into the little room. A hearty smile crossed his face when he saw her in one of the wingback chairs by the fire.

"May I?" Friedrich asked, gesturing to the chair across from her as he approached.

"By all means," Jo said glacially. She was a little uncomfortable, as their last conversation had not ended well, however that had been so long ago. She was a different person then.

"I have not seen you out in months, Josephine. How do you do?" Friedrich asked with genuine concern.

"I am quite well, thank you. I felt that it was high time for a break." Jo said, staring into the fire. The two sat quietly for a few moments. There was much that Friedrich had wished to say. He missed her companionship more than she could know.

"I have kept up with your writing, Jo, it is quite good." He said, attempting to fill the miles that seemed to lie between them.

"What do you mean?" Jo snapped back.

"Your work in The Gazette, I have been following it." Jo had forgotten that he knew. He was the only person in the world that knew that she was still writing. She had not even sent copies of her manuscripts to Marmee or Meg, not mentioned her success, partially because she did not wish them to judge her as this man had. It made her smile cynically to think that he knew more about her current life than anyone in the world at this moment.

"I appreciate that." Jo could think of nothing else that she would be willing to say aloud. She remembered vividly his opinion of her work. She began to wonder if coming into this room to escape her ghosts had been a good idea.

"Jo, I do so miss our conversations," Friedrich said, trying to find the nerve to rehash the past. "I cannot tell you how I regret our last one."

Jo looked up at him, her heart devoid of all emotion and feeling. He regretted the conversation. He had been the only person with whom Jo could confide in in this foreign place. She did not have it in her to forgive him, to let him back in.

"Think nothing of it, Mr. Bhaer. I was being foolish." Jo said these things as though they had been rehearsed.

"You were not foolish, Jo." Friedrich wished more than anything that he could break through this cold formality that he was presented with. "Neither are your stories, they are very good. You write a beautiful tragedy, all of your publications of late seem to capture me as I am reading. I feel that you must be telling a tale that arises from something deep within. You take my heart on a ride that I enter willingly each week, knowing that it will hurt in the end."

Jo smiled and said, "Thank you, Professor, praise of one's work is always music to a young author's ears." She was glad to hear his words, but tried not to give them much meaning.

Friedrich had longed to reconnect with Jo, he cared for her deeply. The distance that she had placed between them was very frustrating. This was not the girl that bounced into his room with news or came to him to discuss literature while dutifully mending his socks. It had been months since he had been this close to Jo, yet he felt further from her than he ever had. He did not realize that his words would injure her to this extent. It seemed that any trace of friendship that had once existed had been replaced by cordial pleasantries and surface talk.

"Perhaps we could take a stroll through the park this evening, I would enjoy the company, and surely you would enjoy the fresh air?" He asked, hopeful that he could somehow find a way back in.

"Well, tonight I believe-"

Jo suddenly stopped when she heard a loud male voice downstairs asking for her. She then heard Mrs. Kirke ask 'May I ask who is calling' and he replied 'Bernard, Paul Bernard' Jo shot up out of the chair and said aloud,

"Blast!" Jo glanced at the Professor and said quickly, "I am sorry I need to leave, but it was a pleasure talking to you." Jo quickly scurried down the hall and to her room as she heard Mrs. Kirke give the man directions.

Before Jo had a minute to think there was a loud rap at her door. She tried to compose herself before she answered. She wondered what he could possibly be doing here and how she would manage to face him. Jo took a deep breath and openned the door.

"Good afternoon," Jo said, trying not to let him here the uneasiness of her voice.

"Afternoon, I am looking for Joe March, it is a matter of business." Paul spoke.

Paul was not exactly as Jo had pictured him. He was wearing a brown plaid suit with a simple tie. His hair was nearly the same shade of brown as her own, however he was trying in vain to not allow others to see the beginning stages of balding by means of combing longer pieces over the offending area. Jo found that he was not altogether unattractive, but he was certainly not a handsome man.

"May I ask who is calling?" Jo asked, knowing the answer.

"Name is Paul Bernard, I am his publisher and need to speak to him straight away." Jo felt her heart pounding in her head.

"Well, sir, he is not in at the present. I believe that he may be out of town." Jo suddenly remembered the letter that Paul had sent, he must have come because of that interview.

"Do you remember when he left?" Jo racked her brain trying to remember when she had said that she would be leaving, but the detail escaped her.

"No sir, I am sorry, he did not tell me when. Is there anything that I might be able to help you with, perhaps a message that I might relay?" Jo asked, hoping to acquire the information needed and possibly end this uncomfortable conversation soon.

"And who might you be missus?" Bernard asked in a scathingly misogynistic tone. He gave her a long look up and down.

"I am Beth," Jo said the first name that came to mind.

"Just Beth?" He said looking her up and down.

"Elizabeth, actually, Elizabeth Laurence." Jo was ashamed of herself, covering one lie with another. She saw little other option, as she could hardly give her real name.

"Well, Miss Laurence, might I trouble you for the use of a desk and paper? I need to leave word for Mr. March if you please." Jo panicked at the idea of letting this man into her room, but opened the door, and simply pointed to the desk, keeping herself in the doorway.

"These are not at all the type of accommodations that I expected for a gentleman such as March." Bernard said taking a seat at the little desk.

"Oh?" was Jo's only reply. Why would he have thought Joe March to be a gentleman, she wondered? She could think of nothing in their correspondence that would seem ostentatious or elevating. Bernard did not speak while he wrote, and he wrote for quite a while. In the silence, Jo scanned her room, though there was certainly nothing elegant about it, she felt that it suited a writer well.

"Yes, when he came to the office yesterday, I certainly had him pegged for a gentleman. I was a bit surprised to pull up to this boarding house." Bernard finished as he sealed the letter. Jo let his last words sink into her mind.

"Well, he…he doesn't live here all of the time." Jo said fidgeting with her hands, having no idea where else he could possibly live, and hoping that he would not inquire upon the whereabouts of this fictional second home.

He stood up and walked over to her, giving her a good once over he said, "You know, on second thought, I think that I may send this to him myself." Jo stared at the letter, then back up to Mister Bernard.

"Please let Joe know that I stopped by." Paul Bernard tipped his hat to her and was out of the door as quickly as he came.

Jo closed the door and her body slid down it to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest, feeling utterly lost. _When he came to the office yesterday? _Jo was so confused, how could Joe March had have come to his office yesterday, and he was a _gentleman_? There were so many questions racing through her mind, so many questions that she did not know how she would be able to answer without revealing herself. There was only one thing that Jo was certain of in this moment, and that was that there is _no_ Joe March.


	8. Reunite

Laurie awoke on Sunday morning and prepared himself to go to Jo. He had decided that he must not expect anything from her, he was going to comfort her, and continually told himself that that was the only reason for this trip. He had resolved to only take what she would be willing to give and only give what was asked of him.

The mere thought of seeing her again frightened him. He tried to fasten the buttons on his shirt, but he could not steady his hands. Walking over to the window he watched the activity below blankly. How far he seemed from that boy in the grove two years prior, his feelings remained, yet he had hardened. Laurie walked back to his bed and sat, wondering if this was all a mistake. Since he had discovered that Jo was in New York, she had consumed him. His dreams were more vivid, any time that his mind fell idle, it went to her. It was not actually seeing Jo that frightened Laurie, it was how he would react to seeing her, he frightened himself. Would seeing her today only further act to perpetuate this futile infatuation?

Laurie finally finished dressing and walked to the mirror. Jo had always preferred his hair long, and for that reason, he was never able to bring himself to cut it in a more fashionable style. He tall, yet leaner then he had been in their glory days. The same Laurie stared back at him, however he seemed older and much more serious. Yes, Jo may approve of his hair, but he worried that she may not care for the man that he had become, that she had made him.

A knock at his door told him that his carriage was ready. Laurie made collected his hat and jacket, informed his driver of the address and was on his way.

It was a fine day and Jo felt that her girls needed a bit of recreation. Living in the city all of their lives, the girls had little appreciation of the outdoors, a condition that Jo hoped to remedy. She had recently discovered that the girls had never played baseball and found today a glorious day to teach them. Jo's mind had been clouded with dark stories, lies and general uneasiness, and she felt that a little fresh air and feminine excursion would be good for everyone. Jo had purchased a ball, bat and three gloves for today's game.

There were few places to play, as the streets were busy and the park quite a distance. Jo made the executive decision of playing in front of the boarding house, explaining that the girls would have to be very aware of where they threw the ball, as to not hit either the house or the street. The girls, who had neither hit nor thrown a baseball nodded and watched Jo run around the yard placing papers and twigs on the ground and explaining the convoluted rules of this game, she made special note that the game made a bit more sense with more than three players, but they had to work with what they had on hand. Once Jo felt the girls to have an adequate understanding, she decided to start the game; the carriage that sat across the street went completely unnoticed.

Jo was first to bat, she gently hit the ball and ran slowly to first base, allowing the girls ample opportunity to catch the ball and tag her with it.

"Alright, I am out, and now it is my next teammate's turn to bat!" Jo explained joyfully as she ran back to home plate and presumed the stance. The girls were all giggles, finding this new game rather fun. The next pitch was thrown, Jo decided to employ a bit of her competitive nature this time around. She hit the ball harder this time, as she rounded second the heel of her shoe was caught in a small hole that she had not previously seen and Jo went down rather ungracefully.

One of the girls began to run for help, but before she could reach the door, it opened and Jo's eyes immediately fell on Professor Bhaer.

"Oh, Friedrich, thank God you have come and just at the right time, I don't know how I could dream of making it in on my own."

Laurie stopped in the middle of the street as she saw Jo wrap her arms around the neck of some old man who practically carried her inside. He turned at once, got back in the carriage and gave the driver directions to return home.

He could not go to her today. The whole scene was just too much for him to take in. When he approached the address he was pleased to see Jo in the yard, so much her old self. In an instant he realized that nothing had changed for him. Once she took her spill, he was out of the carriage in a second, but he would not be the rescuer on this fateful day. He wondered bitterly who that man, that Friedrich could be. She did live in a boarding house, and had for many months, so it was likely that she knew many of the borders on a first name basis, that would only be natural. Laurie pushed any other possibility from his mind at present and allowed himself to think about Jo. It appeared that these two years had been good to her, she was just as playful and radiant as ever. Laurie heard most of what she had said, and was completely enthralled by the sight of her. He wanted her more than ever and decided that he would come back tomorrow after work. He was too startled to turn back and try again today.

Jo taught the girls in her room the next morning, and had the afternoon to herself. Just settling into a book, she was interrupted by a knock on her door. As it opened, she was pleased to see a friendly face and invited Friedrich in to sit.

"I was coming to check on our patient." He smiled as he took the seat across from Jo. "I also brought your mail, as you are in no condition to make it down those stairs this afternoon."

Jo took the mail and they began to speak of the girls, her ankle, and their baseball game, which Jo could not help but laugh about.

"One of the dears asked me if I would teach her to bat once I could walk again." Jo smiled, "If only I had known that baseball was such a dangerous sport."

Looking down, Jo noticed that this week's edition of The Gazette was in the small pile in her lap. While Friedrich prattled on about how he enjoyed baseball and felt that it was good for all children to be exposed to such games and outdoor excursions, Jo pulled the paper forward and skimmed the front page. Professor Bhaer stopped talking as he realized that not only had Jo stopped listening, but she was staring at the newspaper with her mouth wide open and a look that could only be described as disbelief.

"Is everything alright Jo?" Friedrich asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, no everything is most certainly not alright." She nearly threw the paper in his lap pointing to a section labeled: _An Interview With Joe March: Insight into one of The Gazette's most popular authors._

Friedrich began to read aloud:

_Joseph March was born in New England to a father who was an educator and minister and a loving mother who was known to the family as Marmee._

"Marmee, Friedrich that is my mother, how could they possibly know that?" Jo felt the instinct to stand, however the slightest pressure on her tender ankle made her resign herself once more to her chair. Friedrich continued,

_Joseph was the only son in the March family though he has 3 sisters, to all of which he is very close. Though having a meager upbringing, Joe describes his childhood as a happy one. He was a dreamer who always had a pen in hand, spending his free time in a woodsy hideout by an old cartwheel or cooped up in his garret. He spent the nights of his youth absorbed in reading and writing, he filled page after page with wild stories and plays. He and his sisters would often act out their plays for family and friends. _

Reaching back and snatching the paper from him, Jo read silently, occasionally throwing in a loud gasp or said 'Oh no,' or 'how in the world.' Her breath caught, and through unshed tears, Jo read aloud:

_Joseph stayed home, instead of going off to college, to help earn money for his family and care for his younger sister, Beth, who had been ill for some time. Joe was close to all of his sisters, but Beth was the sister dearest to his heart. On one ill-fated day, Beth lost her tender battle and was taken to the Lord. Joe could no longer remain in Concord and left the comforts of home to try his hand at the wild unknown that is New York. _

_The inspiration for March's stories stems from his own heartache. Having lost his dear sister and his truest friend, Laurie, Joseph March is no stranger to tragedy. _

"How could they know that, Friedrich, how could The Gazette know all of this about me?" Jo asked, begging for an answer.

"You mean, you did not give this interview?" The professor seemed confused.

"No, and no one knows about my writing except for you. Not even Marmee or my sisters." After a long silence, Jo looked up and said, "Friedrich, would you mind leaving me alone for a while, I need some time to sort all of this out."

Friedrich stood, and offered to bring her dinner up to her later this evening, which Jo accepted gladly. After long minutes of silence, Jo thought that she may drive herself mad just sitting here. Knowing that the mystery would not be solved right now, she hobbled over to her desk, donned her writing cap and began put her pen to paper. She did not write of sword fights, ill-fated romance or wayward voyages. There was nothing of the fantastic variety in the words that filled these pages over the following hours, no, there were words in her interview that struck a chord within her and guided her pen.

Jo thought of the heartache that that newspaper claimed had inspired her writing. She thought of the heartache that she had pushed to the depths of her soul, only to have it return in an unexpected way. Jo did not feel her usual anger or bitterness at the thoughts of her losses, she instead felt a longing, a need to find any joy that she had long since locked away. Jo wrote for hours on end.

When she heard a knock on the door, Jo was shocked to see the number of pages that she had filled with memories from her childhood. Though not all happy, everything that she had written had been dear to her. As she called for the knocker to come in, Jo told herself that she should write like this more often. She felt energized after this writing session, whereas her works of late leave her feeling drained and devoid of emotion.

Jo was happy to see Friedrich, and possibly even happier to see food. She had not been able to make it down for breakfast or lunch, and suddenly realized that she was famished. Not wanting her to eat alone, and wishing for more of her company, Friedrich brought his own plate up as well. As the waters of communication began to flow, Jo felt a need to share some of the lighter memories that she had very recently drummed up.

"Well, I think that it would be only appropriate to begin with the night that I met Laurie, I have told you of him," Friedrich nodded and Jo continued. "Both of us were horribly improper, as always, which made for a very fun evening. While romping through the dining room to a waltz or some other silly dance, both taking the gentleman's part might I add, we ran into Meg, who had sprained her ankle." Jo motioned to her own similar impediment. "Teddy, that was my pet name for Laurie, put snow on it to stop the swelling and took us home in his carriage. It was such a splendid beginning." Jo sighed.

Friedrich was a model listener, laughing when appropriate, asking questions, and generally encouraging Jo to continue. He was beginning to feel the friendship that they had once had, the friendship that had been ruined by a single comment, returning, and he could not be happier. He was regaled by the tale of the theater with John Brooke, by Laurie saving Amy from the ice, picnics and rambles, sisterly love and blossoming friendships. When asking what happened between Jo and Laurie, the simple answer that was given was that they simply grew apart. Jo felt a tinge of guilt as she expressed these words, as she knew good and well that there was no growing about it, Jo had ripped them apart into two unmendable halves.

Jo quickly changed the subject from Laurie to Beth's love of her piano, and Jo's love of Beth.

Laurie did not often leave the office by a clock, he generally stayed until everything that he saw fit to be completed that say was taken care of. He knew that even if he stayed later this evening, little work would be done. Thoughts of Jo had poisoned his mind and there was little room for anything else. He continually replayed the previous day through his mind. He wished that he had gotten out as they had pulled up, he wished that he had joined them for the game that he had been the one to respond to Jo's ankle. Laurie wished that he could get that man's face out off of his mind. As he thought about it, it was not his face that was bothering him, it was the familiarity that Jo showed toward him, it was the way that she wrapped her arm so easily around his neck. The man was old enough to be her father, and Laurie found himself irrationally jealous.

Before he knew it, he was in his carriage once more on his way to the boarding house. It was only about a five minute drive from his office, but the trip seamed to last forever. Laurie forced himself out of the vehicle and after giving his driver instructions, approached the home. There were several men in a front sitting room, one of which alerted Mrs. Kirke to his presence. After a few pleasantries, and Laurie asking about Jo, the sweet house mother directed him to her room. Laurie climbed the stairs, feeling more awkward than he had in years, not only was he going to see Jo, he was going to walk right up to her room to see her. He stood in front of the door that Mrs. Kirke had described, took a deep breath, and knocked. There were two voices inside, one of them was indistinguishable.

The door finally swung open to reveal the very man that had consumed Laurie's mind all day. Both men stood silent for a moment, Friedrich spoke first,

"Hello, may I help you?"

"I must have the wrong room, I was looking for a Miss Jo March." Laurie asked a little hesitantly, he hoped that this was not her room, that somehow that woman downstairs misunderstood the information that he had requested.

"No, you have found the right room, may I ask your name?"

Before Laurie could answer, he heard her voice. "Who is it Friedrich?"

Laurie nodded to the man as he politely pushed past him and walked through the doorway; both men were obviously uncomfortable with the presence of the other. If an outsider were to look at these two men from a purely objective point of view, they would say that they were stark opposites. Laurie felt the differences, however, was keenly aware that this man was alone in Jo's room, this was a man that she so easily threw her arms around on the previous day. Though he held his composure, he felt a surge of uneasiness course through his body.

Jo had her foot propped up on a footrest and was sitting at her little desk finally getting a little sustenance. She had been talking since the Professor had come in with her food, and not had a chance to take even a bite. Laurie crossed through the room and was only a few feet behind her, if he reached out, he could touch her, he wanted a few more moments as he felt his resolve breaking.

Friedrich answered, quite perturbed by the audacity of the caller. "I cannot be certain, Jo. He did not give his name."

Laurie slowly came into view and with a serious tone, said "Hello, Jo." She turned toward a voice that she had been dreaming of hearing for the past long years, her mouth opened in disbelief. She suddenly stood, the pain rushed from her ankle, but she did not care. With a painful utterance, and an obviously uncomfortable hop, Jo's arms were around Laurie's neck, her cheek against his own.

"Oh, Teddy, Teddy you have come home to me." He gladly accepted the embrace, and was instantly pleased with her ailment, as it caused her to lean on him further. Jo, aware of her actions, stiffened and attempted to back away causing another jolt of pain.

"I am so sorry, I did not mean to fly at you so, it was just such a surprise to see you, here of all places." Jo tried to hobble back to her chair, but Laurie would not allow it without assistance. Once she was seated, Laurie leaned against the wall by her desk. "How did you find me? What are you doing here?"

Laurie forced himself to remain reserved, causing himself to miss most of what she had said. "I have taken up the business with Grandfather. He told me that you were here."

"How long have you been here?" She looked at him incredulously. Neither of them noticed Friedrich slip out of the room.

"Quite a few months now. I—Grandfather told me of Beth." He knelt down beside her. "I am sorry that I wasn't here for you, Jo." Tears began to pour down Jo's face as if Laurie had flipped a switch. Jo wrapped her arms around his neck, receiving the comfort that she had been seeking these past months. Laurie silently worshiped the woman in his arms, it was as though he had been redeemed after these long years in perdition.

They sat together for a period of time that neither was aware of. Laurie's chest receiving the proof of Jo's pain through her tears, not a word spoken between them. Jo sat up, removing herself from his embrace. Laurie raised himself from the floor and sat himself on her bed, as it was closer to her desk than the chair. "I have needed that for so long, I'm afraid that I may have ruined you." He tilted his head trying to understand her meaning when she pointed down to his tear stained clothes.

Jo gasped suddenly, Laurie had nearly forgotten how remarkably unpredictable she could be. "You did this, didn't you?" Reaching back, she grabbed the article from the paper and handed it to him. "I have thought that I was going crazy all day, was it you?" Laurie knew what she was referring to before she ever reached for the paper. He knew that he could not lie to her.

"I did." Jo looked shocked, angry a heavy concentration consumed her brow.

"Why would you do such a thing?" He knew that this was not going to go over well, if there was one thing that he was certain of, it was that Jo had a temper.

"I needed your address. Grandfather found out that you were in New York, but had no address. I went to the office of The Gazette and asked for information on you. A man thought that I was you, he needed your interview, I thought—"

"No, you did not think, Laurie. You could have cost me my job for doing what you did." Her voice was raised to the point of yelling.

"I didn't have another choice, Jo. Besides it was not as if you could have walked in there and given the interview." He stayed level, but his words became bitter.

Jo stopped and thought for a minute. She had to think, and make herself calm down. "You had other choices, Laurie. If your Grandfather found out where I was from my parents, surely he could go back and ask for the address." Her voice was still loud and very angry, but she no longer yelled.

"I couldn't wait, not after Grandfather told me—and then I opened your last letter." He was speaking in half sentences, but could not clear his mind enough to speak rationally.

"When was this?"

"Last week."

"I sent that letter months ago, did you just get it." Jo was trying to understand, everything about this day had come as an incredible shock.

"No, I have had it. I couldn't open it before." He wanted to change the subject, go back to comforting her, holding her, but that moment had passed. He felt that things were getting a little too serious, and did not want to leave it on this. "I'm sorry about the paper, but honestly, Jo, how did you expect to conduct that interview yourself? Possibly draw on a little mustache? Besides, I know you better than anyone." His heart was aching, and he could not help the sharpness of the last bit.

"Teddy?" She put her hand on his arm, tears attempting to leave their home to flow down her face. "I'm so sorry, if I could undo the hurt these past years with one word, I would set it all straight." She was sobbing by her last word. Laurie was back to her side in an instant, her face was firmly against his neck. Her warm breath was threatening to undo him.

"I wish that I had read the letter when I received it. I was too damned selfish to imagine that you may need me." Laurie never wanted to make this embrace end, he wished to hold her like this for all time.

"Why did you not read it earlier?" She pulled from him and looked into his eyes. He could not hold her stare without acting rashly.

"You know why, Jo." He quickly stood and walked over to her desk, pulling a pen and piece of paper from her little stack. "Here is my address, please come or call on me if you need anything at all. I will visit again on Wednesday. I have meetings until 8 o'clock tomorrow evening, and it will be too late to visit." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead for no reason other than not being able to help himself.

There was a knock on the door, followed by Mrs. Kirke saying something about all guests needing to leave. As he made his way to the door, Jo stops him.

"Teddy, Thank you for coming." She said in a meek voice. Laurie nodded and was out of sight so quickly that Jo wondered if she had dreamed him up.

Both Jo and Laurie had the best night of sleep that they had experienced in months, possibly years. Their dreams were free of hurt and disappointment and filled with the promise of a not so bleak future.


End file.
